Greek Ball Do Over
by mac-reye
Summary: It's Ashleigh and Beaver to the rescue. Can they and half the greek system work together to get Cappie and Casey to make up. Set after the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1

Ashleigh POV

Chapter 1

I am so sick of seeing Casey so heartbroken. This isn't right; Cappie should have come after her by now. I mean seriously, it's been a month since the end of the world party. You know what, I'm doing something. I can't just sit around. However, I need to talk with someone who is as sick of this as me and cares about them. Beaver, perfect. I quickly throw on some shoes and run to the KT house.

As I knock on the door, I wonder what I'll say if Cappie answers. Oh I know, I need Beaver to teach me how to play football because, because…. I want to learn. As I am formulation a lie for Cappie, Beaver answers the door. He looks relatively happy to see me and agrees immediately to help me reunite Cappie and Casey. He tells me to be at KT around six. The first meeting will be in the basement and he said to gather everyone interested in helping. I left the KT house around noon and rushed to get everyone I knew to be at KT at six.

The meeting was packed. All of Kappa Tau, sans Cappie, all of Zeta Beta minus Casey, Calvin, Evan (shocker), and even Dale. Beaver and I presided over the meeting. Beaver declared operation Karmic Synergy in action. As a group we came up with an awesome way to get the two back together. The only problem, we needed Cappie.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashleigh POV  
Chapter 2

Our plan was to give Casey the Greek Ball that her and Cappie never had. The timing was perfect with the ball being only one week away. We all sat in the KT basement while Wade and Heath set off to 'kidnap' Cappie. Ten minutes later, Wade and Heath came in with a duct taped Cappie. "What did you guys do to him?" I shouted, "You were only supposed to get him here, not tape him up!" I walked over and removed the tape covering his mouth as careful as possible not to hurt him. "Thanks Ash, anyone want to tell me why two of my brothers kidnapped me, to take me to an over packed KT basement? Speaking of which, why are all of you here?" Cappie inquired. We told Cappie everything and he admitted that it was a brilliant idea.

It was Rebecca, Jordan, and my job to get Casey ready for the ball, or as Cappie continuously referred to it, the testicle. We agreed to convince Casey that going with friends would be great. Meanwhile, all the KTs, Calvin, Evan, and Dale would make sure that everything with Cappie went according to plan. This meant that they would insure that Cappie didn't chicken out, forget, get drunk, and all the other things that make Cappie, Cappie. It was hysterical to watch Cappie try to convince Beaver and most of the other Kappa Taus that walkie talkies would not be necessary, eventually, Cappie lost. "Fine, but I still don't see why we need them. I mean it's not like we won't be in the same room." Cappie complained.

So far it looked like I was in for a long week. The part I was truly dreading was trying to convince Casey to go to the ball. After all she is the most stubborn person I know. As I walked into the ZBZ house that night, I couldn't help but hope that things would work out.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashleigh POV

Chapter 3

The following week was crazy. By Thursday I had convinced Casey to go to the ball Friday night. She loved her dress that I had picked out. I spoke to Beaver and we agreed to have another meeting while Casey would be at the Pan Hellenic meeting.

Thursday night we all piled into the KT basement. The plan was for Jordan, Rebecca and I to get ready before Casey, we would be waiting in the ZBZ foyer for her when Rusty, Evan, Beaver and Cappie would knock on the door. Of course Rusty would be escorting Jordan and Evan would be with Rebecca because she was secretly in love with him. And my sources say he was just as crazy over her. Beaver would be my date. Everyone but Cappie waited at the bottom of the staircase. Cappie would be right where Casey wouldn't see him. Just as Casey would descend the stairs, Cappie would come out and everyone else would leave so they could talk. Hopefully, if everything went well, they would meet us at the ball.

Of course things could turn sour very quickly if Cappie didn't show up on time, or if Casey changed her mind about going at all. Worst case scenario would be if Casey turned Cappie down. Stop! Pull yourself together Ashleigh, stop thinking the worst. Things will work out. I hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashleigh POV  
Chapter 4

Friday Night

"Hurry up Case we're going to be late!" I yelled. Just as planned, Jordan, Rebecca and I were waiting on Casey when we heard the doorbell ring. I opened it and saw four very handsome men looking at me. They smiled as they walked inside and stood next to their respective on the other hand stood behind the stairs so Casey would not see him.

Just then, Casey started to make her way down the stairs. She looked absolutely fabulous. "What's going on here?" asked Casey. We all stood there with huge grins on our faces as Cappie stepped out from behind Casey. Casey, who was still staring at us never saw him until he said, "I finally made it." Casey spun around shocked at his sudden appearance. "We'll meet you there." Was all I said before the six of us filed out of the ZBZ house. Before I closed the door behind me, I turned around to see Cappie and Casey standing there staring at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Cappie POV

Chapter 5

"Can we talk?" I asked. She sat down on the stairs and nodded. "Four years ago I met this girl at a party. From the second I saw her, I knew that I wouldn't be able to live without her. And I was lucky enough to be with her for a year. Buy I screwed up. I didn't treat her the way she deserved to be treated. I put her second to everything and it wasn't until I lost her that I realized my mistake. I spent the next two years trying to win her back, to prove to her that I had changed, that losing her made me change. And she would come back, but only if she need comfort or to get even with someone. And even though it killed me to see her walk away, I kept doing it because I loved her. But then the pattern was broken at the end of the world party when she came to me and told me that she realized she was in love with me and wanted to be with me. A million thoughts went through my head, what if I hurt her again? What if I haven't really changed? What if she leaves me again? What if she wakes up tomorrow and realizes she made a mistake? I had become so use to chasing after her and having her turn me down that when she pursued me, I didn't know what to do. Not only that, but I was so terrified that I would get hurt again. But then, an old friend told me something, he said, 'If you get back together with her, she could leave you and you would have nothing. But right now you have nothing. If you get back together with her, even if she leaves you, at least you will have more memories. At least you will have had more time with her.' He was right. Casey Reye Cartwright, I love you with all my being." As I said this, I pulled out the ring I had drug Evan to help me pick out freshmen year out of my pocket and got down on one knee in front of her. I looked up to see her tearstained face staring at me in shock and excitement. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you be a Kappa Tau girl?" Casey's smile grew, "I would love to!" she nearly screamed. I slid the ring on her finger and then I kissed her like never before. The kiss was short but passionate and I couldn't help but feel that things really were going to work out this time. I wiped away her tears with my thumb and said, "So what do you say we go to the ball, after all, I owe you a dance." She laughed and nodded. We drove ourselves to the ball, our hands clasped tightly. On the ride over, I filled her in on the entire plan, including the part where I was kidnapped. When we walked through the doors, we quickly found Evan, Rebecca, Rusty, and Jordan sitting at a table laughing. As we approached, they looked up and smiled and then Rebecca started staring in shock. "HE PROPOSED! HOLY COW, LET ME SEE IT!" We all started laughing and then Evan looked at Cappie and asked, "Is that the same ring from freshmen year?" Cappie smiled, "Yep, it has been hanging in my dresser drawer for almost three years. Just out of curiosity, where are Ashleigh and Beaver?" "I think I saw them heading into a closet awhile ago." Heath said coming up from behind me with Calvin by his side. We all sat and talked and not long after that, a very giddy looking Beaver and Ashleigh came walking up. Beaver with his arm around Ashleigh. And for the first time that night, I noticed something; everyone was paired off, Ashleigh and Beaver, Rusty and Jordan, Calvin and Heath, Evan and Rebecca (who had been sitting very close to each other all night) and Casey and I. The rest of the night was spent laughing and being with the people we loved. Then all of a sudden, Beaver said, "Who says Karmic Synergy doesn't exist!" That night, all of us discovered love, whether it was a new spark or rekindling an old flame. Greek Row at Cyprus Rhodes University has never seen such happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE MY FIRST STORY! I WILL BE WORKING ON SOMETHING ELSE, MAYBE TONY AND KATE (NCIS) OR SAM AND LEAH (TWILIGHT SAGA) WHO KNOWS. PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
